1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to a device to deter an animal from licking an area around a wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many animals have the tendency to lick a wound, such as a hot spot, sore, cut, stitches, or a blister. Persistent licking of the animal's wound typically contributes to further aggravation of the wound and/or the area near the wound. Accordingly, veterinarians apply and prescribe bandages for treatment of the animal's wounds to aid in preventing infection and any further aggravation of the wound. Unfortunately, the application of a bandage usually does not deter the animal's desire to continue licking the area. As a result, the bandages applied to the animal are frequently damaged or even destroyed from the animal attempting and/or accessing the area of the wound to continue licking.
To prevent damage to the bandages, veterinarians often prescribe an Elizabethan collar, a protective medical device shaped like a truncated cone that is worn around the neck of an animal, to restrict movement of the animal from biting, licking, or scratching it's wounds while they heal. Although Elizabethan collars may prevent damage to some bandages, many animals experience problems with the use of the collars. One common problem is that the Elizabethan collar restricts the animal's peripheral vision, which frequently results in the animal running into objects. Other problems include the animal being unable or refusing to eat and/or drink while wearing the Elizabethan collar.
Other types of animal deterrent devices have been used to prevent the animal from licking wounds, damaging bandages, or chewing on other objects. Typical of the art in this field are static bandages and bitter-tasting spray to deter an animal from licking or chewing.